Priceless
by Love Me Like Sunday
Summary: He couldn’t help but remember everything they hadn’t done together yet and possibly would never do. SessKago


**Title:** Priceless  
**Fandom:** Inu Yasha  
**Pairing:** Sess x Kago  
**Song:** 30,000 Ft. and Priceless by The American Tragedy  
**AN:** This is my first venture into SessKago and my first songfic. I do have some concerns for this fic, mostly that I think Sesshoumaru seems OOC. I think 500 years can greatly affect the way someone thinks, so maybe he really isn't all that bad. I'd love to hear anything you have to say about it. I took the lyrics out to conform to guidelines, but it doesn't make much sense with out them. Check out the link for it in my profile!

Questions, comments and concerns are greatly welcomed. Either leave a comment or shoot me an email.

_Pricless_

Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru and offered a nervous smile. The larger hand that was wrapped around hers gave a soft comforting squeeze. "I have a feeling this record is going to be the best one yet." The smile gracing her lips slowly grew more confident and encouraging.

"I certainly hope so," he replied, his voice rumbling with amusement.

"Be careful, okay?" She rose up to her toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek and her hand slipped out of his. "I miss you already." Sesshoumaru leaned down to give her a gentle parting kiss and then went through the airport security gate.

---

As the plane reached the cruising altitude Sesshoumaru leaned his seat back and relaxed. His thoughts drifted to his wife, the protector of the Shikon no Tama, his brother's former companion and the one he had no idea how he ever lived without. Despite the long life he had lived so far, he still did not know how one person could completely change the way he thought of everything.

---

He hadn't actively sought her out; their meeting was entirely by accident. She wasn't paying attention as she exited the subway and ran right into him, knocking herself down and the sheets of guitar tabs out of his hands in the process. With wide eyes she stared up at him in shock before she started scrambling around to pick up his papers. "Kagome?"

At the utterance of her name she froze. "Yes, Sesshoumaru?" Slowly, her sky blue eyes lifted to meet his sun gold ones.

The rest of their evening was spent in a small café in a strange mixture of catching up between old acquaintances and meeting each other for the first time.

---

After living for so very long, Sesshoumaru finally understood that life really is something precious. Sure he was alive and had lived for a very long time, but he didn't realize what it really meant until recently. Rin taught him this lesson so very long ago, but after she passed he forgot. It was strange how the humans in his life were the ones to make him cherish the moments he had. Maybe it was because of the nature of their being, the humanity that never let them forget that any moment could be their moment to die and to live life with that in mind.

---

The in-flight movie was one he had seen before and liked. He tried to get into it, but Kagome kept intruding on his thoughts. He thought of the conversation they had while waiting for him to go through security. An image of her in her wedding kimono on their wedding day filtered through his mind. Their honeymoon was perfect. They spent a week in a cottage tucked away in the heart of the Black Forest surrounded only by nature. Kagome still helped her mother run the shrine on the weekends and they eventually bought a house in the outskirts of Yokohama.

---

The one-time demon king pushed the tray of food away from him, the smell making him nauseous. Besides, he'd never really gotten used to eating human food, it tended to upset his delicate canine stomach and added a little to his girth. He looked to his cell phone for the time and found himself wanting to dial the numbers that would bring her voice to him.

---

Sesshoumaru gripped the armrests as the plane suddenly dropped to the bottom of an air pocket. The plane lurched to the left and dropped again. Static sounded on the intercom as the captain started to speak. In a somber voice he let the passengers know that they lost both engines and that there was little he could do anymore, and he apologized.

---

The oxygen mask descended and he strapped it on exactly like the stewardess showed at the beginning of the flight. His eyes screwed shut and he tried to regulate his breathing. Images of the family he and Kagome did not yet have flashed through his mind. He couldn't help but remember everything they hadn't done together yet and possibly would never do. "_Kagome_.

---

He scribbled out lyrics quickly on a sheet of paper. Once finished he folded it up and stuffed it in his wallet and hoped that would be enough.

---

"Mrs. Shinokiku?"

"Yes, this is she. How can I help you?"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you …"


End file.
